Je saigne encore
by faerisia
Summary: Comment devient-on un Fantôme? selon Draco Malefoy, il suffit de le vouloir très fort, pour une personne...Mais le plus dur, c'est de ne pas le regretter : DM/HG


_**nda:Une song fic au début un peu lugubre, la fin je ne dis rien J'ai eu envie de l'écrire après, comment dire...une déception? cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une one shot sur cette chanson de Kyo, voilà qui est fait!**_

**Je saigne encore**

Une fenêtre qui donne dans une petite maison au nord de Londres, à l'intérieur, un couple est tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, à l'extérieur, un fantôme se contente de regarder ce spectacle, qui a ces yeux est une véritable torture.  
Les opinions diffèrent, que l'on soit mort ou vivant.

Le fantôme est celui d'un jeune Homme à peine sortie de l'adolescence, il porte encore ses vêtements du jour de sa mort, une chemise blanche tachée de rouge, et une cravate dont on devine encore les couleurs malgré leur transparence ; Vert et argent.  
Le garçon passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, un geste qu'il a gardé de son vivant, sa main traverse l'illusion de sa tête, il n'est plus rien mis à part transparence et virtualité, il ne ressent plus rien...hormis cette souffrance, l'impression que tout votre être se déchire...  
Cependant il reste là, derrière cette fenêtre, fixant de ces yeux acier le couple assis sur le canapé, un garçon à la chevelure rousse flamboyant ayant passé un bras par-dessus les épaules d'une belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés quoiqu'un peu en bataille.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

Jamais il n'en détachera ces yeux, il a décidé de revenir en temps qu'illusion pour continuer de veiller sur elle, il se l'était promis, et même si cette vision lui est insupportable, il s'interdit de détourner les yeux.

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

Le rouquin se penche vers le cou de sa dulcinée et lui dépose un tendre baiser, la jeune fille rie et doucement le repousse, plantant ces magnifiques yeux chocolat dans les siens.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

- Arrête Ron, tu me chatouille, minaude t'elle d'une petite voix.

Cette voix...  
S'il était encore vivant, cette voix aurait suffit à faire battre son cœur la chamade, mais maintenant il ne lui arrache plus qu'un pâle sourire aussitôt assombri par le fait que ces mots ne lui sont pas destinés.

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Ces mots sont pour lui...ce rouquin qui n'a même pas sut donner sa vie pour elle, ce rouquin qui aujourd'hui a prit la place qui aurait dut lui revenir.  
Et lui...que lui reste-t'il ?  
Son sourire, son bonheur...de son vivant, il lui avait promis que son bonheur lui suffirait pour être heureux...  
Mais aujourd'hui ? Qu'en est-il ? Y croit-il toujours ?

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Jalousie...stupide jalousie qui lui ronge les entrailles...  
Même une simple âme dénuée de chair peut souffrir.

- Hermione...pourquoi m'as tu oublié, pourquoi si vite...

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Le rouquin continue de l'embrasser malgré ses fausses protestations, et elle continue de rire, sa voix cristalline raisonnant dans la maisonnée.  
Elle continue...de sourire...de rire, autrefois il se souvient que c'était avec lui qu'elle riait...  
C'était lui qui la rendait heureuse...  
Mais il n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas...

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Il se souvient encore de ce jour, de son dernier jour...  
Il était né dans le mauvais camps, elle dans le bon malgré son ascendance moldu, elle avait sut choisir ses amis, Potter et Weasley.  
Mais, malgré leurs différences et ses mots blessants, elle avait su voir en lui ce qu'il voulait cacher, elle l'avait démasqué, lui, un Malefoy.  
Et ils s'étaient aimé en secret, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux...  
Et ils s'étaient promis de s'aimer pour toujours, j'usqu'à la mort...

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Ce souvenir lui fait si mal, c'est la dernière fois qu'il a put la serrer dans ses bras...la dernière fois.  
C'était le jour de la bataille, il était encore une fois dans le mauvais camps, mais ne pouvait rien faire sous peine d'être tuer par les siens.  
Potter se battait contre Voldemort, Hermione contre Bellatrix mais était très mal en point, et n'avait que peu de chance de remporter ce duel, trop épuisée par les précédents. Potter avait alors crier au rouquin d'aller lui porter secours, mais celui-ci avait été assommé à mi-chemin par un sort de Goyle, il ne restait alors plus aucun membre de l'ordre du phénix à proximité pour aider la belle gryffondor, elle était condamnée.  
Alors, contre toute attente, il avait pris la relève du rouquin il y etait allé, sous les yeux étonnés de tous les membres du camp adverse qui ne connaissait pas ses sentiments pour la brune, et devant tous, il avait défié sa tante pour finir par la tuer, puis, soulagé d'avoir sauver sa belle, il c'était retourné vers elle, elle lui souriait, son si magnifique sourire, il s'en souvient encore...elle avait eu peur pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'engage dans ce combat pour elle, mais il l'avait fait...  
Il l'aimait.  
Soulagée, elle s'était jetée à son cou, et l'avait serré comme jamais, l'envahissant d'une vague agréable de chaleur, et son cœur c'était remit à battre plus fort, comme à chaque fois.  
Puis il y eut un choc, comme si votre colonne vertébrale venait d'exploser en milliers de morceau, et une onde glacée c'était dispersé dans tout son corps, glaçant ses membres, glaçant son esprit, glaçant son cœur qui avait peu à peu cesser de battre.  
Il avait senti sa gryffondor s'éloigner de lui, puis crier, dans un dernier effort il c'était retourné, juste par curiosité, juste pour voir qui avait osé réduire à néant sa plus belle étreinte...

Son père.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Son propre père venait de mettre fin à son existence, il venait de mettre fin à un futur qui s'annonçait meilleur, car il l'avait sauvé...elle...sa gryffondor, et entrevoyait même un futur avec elle.  
Un futur raisonnant de rires d'enfants.

Sa dernière vision...  
Elle se penchant sur lui.  
Sa dernière sensation...  
Elle prenant son visage entre ces mains avant que le froid ne l'engourdisse.  
Son dernier son...  
Toujours elle, elle pleure, crie son nom, lui demande de se réveiller.  
Mais il ne peut pas résister à cette étrange envie de sommeil, tandis que son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine pour la dernière fois.

Je veux ressentir encore tes larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, car elles me donnent l'illusion que je suis vivant.

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il est derrière cette fenêtre, tout a changer.  
Il s'est écoulé plusieurs mois depuis sa mort, au début elle l'a certes pleuré, mais s'est bien vite consolée dans les bras de ce rouquin, qui c'est tout de suite présenté à sa porte au lendemain de son enterrement.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas un peu d'être heureuse dans d'autres bras que les siens...mais c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé, non ? d'être heureuse même sans lui...

Mais maintenant qu'il la voit fondre sous les baisers du rouquin, maintenant qu'il la voit promener ses mains sur son dos et filer sous sa chemise...  
Maintenant qu'il se sent plus absent que jamais, aux yeux de celle qui aurait dut lui appartenir pour toujours.

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

Il n'est qu'un fantôme, pas vrai ?  
Il ne devrait pas ressentir...  
Il ne devrait pas...  
Alors pourquoi il sent cette larme sur sa joue ?  
Pourquoi la sent-il glisser lentement sur sa peau...  
Pourquoi pleure-til ?

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

Pourquoi est-elle heureuse sans lui...  
Pourquoi l'a t-elle oublié...

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Il a souffert de son vivant...pourquoi continue-t'il même dans la mort...

_Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Les deux jeunes gens continuent leurs jeux amoureux, et le fantôme ne bouge toujours pas, fixé derrière sa fenêtre, il se borne à vouloir rester près d'elle, même si en ce moment sa seule obsession et de se crever les yeux pour oublier ces images à jamais.

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Et elle continue de rire...  
Et il continue de disparaître de sa vie...  
Peut être aurait-il préféré la découvrir inconsolable, Peut être aurait-il voulu refaire ce choix...

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Ce choix...son choix, il avait enfin percé la question que tous les hommes se posent ;  
Qu'y a t'il après la mort ?  
Il avait eu sa réponse.  
Après que son père l'ait tué, après avoir vu pour la dernière fois sa belle, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de nulle part, tout était sombre hormis une faible lumière semblant venir d'un endroit extrémement lointain, si éloigné qu'une vie ne semblerait pas suffisante pour l'atteindre... Le jeune Homme c'était réveillé dans cet étrange endroit, il s'était levé et avait commencé par appeler quelqu'un, que n'importe qui lui réponde, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus mal...  
Croyant à un miracle, il s'apprêtait à se réjouir quand elle apparut...celle qu'il choisit de nommer la mort.  
Elle lui avait alors offert un choix, celui de suivre la lumière pour une continuité, ou de retourner sur terre sous l'apparence d'un fantôme tel un damné.  
Il n'avait pas tardé à faire son choix, il avait juré de la protéger, de veiller sur elle et cela pour toujours, il était donc retourné sur terre, peut être plus pour lui-même au fond...

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Et maintenant, le jeune Malefoy ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nostalgique à la tache rougeâtre de sa chemise, oui, lorsqu'il est mort, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu suivre la lumière, au moins serait-il rester sur un meilleur souvenir de sa belle...

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Peut être ne sera t-elle jamais consciente du mal qu'elle lui fait en ce moment même, alors que ces vêtements finissent peu à peu leur course au sol, enlevés par le rouquin...  
Mais, comment lui en vouloir, qui pourrait se douter qu'il a été trop lâche pour essayer de saisir le paradis, il ne voulait pas l'attendre la bas, il voulait simplement revenir vers elle, oubliant qu'elle ne serait plus aussi éternelle que lui désormais.  
Comment lui en vouloir, alors qu'elle veut simplement être heureuse...  
Ce bonheur qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas put lui offrir...

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

Elle ne sera pas aussi lâche que lui, non, elle choisira la lumière, jamais elle ne reviendra sur terre pour une existence misérable et insignifiante.  
Car un fantôme est insignifiant, une trace d'un passé qu'on préfère oublier, qui fait trop mal.

_Mais je saigne encore,_

Une sensation de froid...Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela, cela faisait des mois, mais il s'en souvient encore...  
La tache sur son ventre s'agrandit, peu à peu il se remet à saigner, il ne revit pas, non, il succombe un peu plus, sans la douleur.  
Tout devient noir autour de lui, ça y'est, il se souvient, c'est comme la dernière fois, aura t-il droit à une seconde chance ? il doit avoir réussi sa mission en tant que fantôme...elle est désormais heureuse...  
Il a atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé, elle est désormais heureuse, mais bizarrement, sa ne l'enchante pas plus que ça, il esquisse même un sourire dépité.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il regarde une dernière fois vers sa belle, juste pour revoir son sourire rayonnant, juste pour se plonger dans ces yeux chocolat...Elle soupire au bras de son amant, et prononce un mot, un seul...un prénom, car dans un cœur, il n'y a de place que pour un élu.

- Draco...

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il la regarde une dernière fois, et esquisse enfin un franc sourire.

Cette fois, il choisira la lumière.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Cette fois, il l'attendra.


End file.
